Saemus Dumar
} |name = Saemus Dumar |image = SaemusDumar.png |px = 270px |family = Randall Dumar (grandfather) Marlowe Dumar (father) Phyllida Bowens (mother) Venetia Dumar (sister) |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Viscount's Keep The Wounded Coast |voice = Daniel Curshen |appearances = Dragon Age II}} Saemus Dumar (born 9:16 Dragon) is the son of Viscount Marlowe Dumar. Background Saemus was born in 9:16 Dragon to Marlowe Dumar and his wife Phyllida Bowens, the daughter of a prosperous cartographer. He had an older sister named Venetia, who died as an infant in 9:14 Dragon. His mother died while giving birth to him, living just long enough to name him Saemus after her grandfather. His father became viscount when he was five years old, which brought great change to his life. It took him months for him to learn that the heavily armed men in his family's estate weren't there to hurt him. His father spent his days at the Viscount's Keep, and their formerly close relationship never recovered. Saemus was a shy boy who preferred the company of books, and as such grew up without friends. At ten years old, he discovered Brother Genitivi's In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, which sparked his interest in Qunari philosophy. He dreamed of one day writing his own book to inspire future generations. When he was sixteen he began leaving the estate alone to wander the Wounded Coast seeking out the strange flora and fauna that thrived there. Saemus has long resented his position as the Viscount's son, feeling he lacks an identity of his own beyond his father's position. He and his father have many disagreements. In Saemus's words, "My father is as tired of being disappointed as I am bearing it." While traveling alone along the Wounded Coast, Saemus came across a Qunari named Ashaad, mapping the coast on the Arishok's orders. The two quickly bonded, despite Saemus never truly understanding Ashaad. Saemus admired Ashaad's certainty and will, as he was plagued by doubts, and Ashaad judged Saemus by his merits and not by his nobility. Involvement Saemus is at the center of several political struggles between Kirkwall's government and the Qunari. He believes that the Qunari are misunderstood and is often sympathetic to them, in some opinions dangerously so. .}} In 9:34 Dragon, Saemus elects to convert to the Qun, and Hawke is asked by Viscount Dumar to convince him to return home. To Hawke's surprise, Saemus went to the Chantry, having received a letter from his father to parlay there. Hawke arrives to find Saemus dead, killed by Petrice, who was afraid that other Kirkwallers would follow his lead if he converted. Petrice attempts to frame Hawke for the act, claiming that Saemus repented on his conversion to the Qun and Hawke killed him on behalf of the Qunari, but Grand Cleric Elthina does not believe her and strips her of her rank. Shortly afterwards a Qunari archer enters and assassinates Petrice in retaliation for killing a follower of the Qun. (Alternatively, if an aggressive Hawke sides with Ser Varnell and kills the Qunari delegates during Offered and Lost, Petrice will successfully pin Saemus's death on the Qunari.) Saemus's demise becomes the catalyst which ignites the tensions in Kirkwall into open violence. The death of his only son sends Viscount Dumar into depression and renders him unable (or unwilling) to ameliorate the growing tensions in Kirkwall. Meanwhile the murder of one under his command without provocation proves to be the last straw for the Arishok.}} Quotes * "If I offend, well—some people try very hard to be offended." * "If I am lost to the Maker for refusing to hate someone, for finding beauty in the "other..." Well, perhaps the Maker is the one who is not worthy of me." Dialogue * Hawke: "I didn't picture Dumar's son being so rude." * Saemus: "Shameful, isn't it? How I don't mindlessly repeat the mistakes of my father?" References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers Category:Free Marcher nobility Category:Royalty